Grand Prix
by Jersey Devil
Summary: The reunited Babylon Rogues recieve a mysterious invitation to the 2nd ever EX World Grand Prix, but they're not the only ones. They meet some old faces and some new ones. Sequel to Reluctant Reunion...sort of.
1. Prolouge: Left Behind

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are property of Sega.**

**Prologue: Left Behind**

_Setting: Outside Metal City Museum, Midnight_

It was night like any other ordinary night in Metal City. A full moon in the midnight sky seemed to give the entire city a special glow. There was also a silence which filled the city. It seemed like the entire city had gone to rest. Well everyone except for a few figures by the Metal City Historical Museum. They were sitting on the roof, looking like they were up to no good.

"All right, guys, you ready?" said a voice from on top of a glass roof in a dome shape over looking the main room of the Metal City Museum. It was green hawk named Jet. He was accompanied by a purple swallow and a grey albatross.

"Always ready, boss," said Storm the Albatross.

"Ok," replied Jet, "Listen up, there's a silver diamond in that museum that once belonged to my father. It's Babylon treasure and it belongs to us, not this dumb place."

"But, Jet," asked the purple swallow, named Wave, "That place is swarming with security guards, cameras and hi-tech security systems. How do we get past them?"

"We don't," replied Jet, "We crash in through here, get on our Extreme Gear, grab the diamond and get our asses out of there. If we do it fast enough, we'll leave the security guards and hi-tech crap all in the dust." Wave crossed her arms and scoffed at Jet's response, _"He never has a logical plan. It's always 'crash in and get the hell out'. One of these days, we'll get busted and get our asses hauled into jail."_

"Okay guys, you ready?" asked Jet. Storm and Wave gave nods of approval.

"Let's Go!" shouted Jet and the three crashed through the window. They quickly got on their boards as they fell onto the ground and began to hover above the marble floor of the museum. He spotted the silver diamond locked in a glass box on a black, marble mantle for display. The mantle was surrounded by red, velvet ropes. Jet quickly approached the glass box on the mantle. As he began to open the door on the side of the box, an alarm began to ring throughout the room along with bright flashing lights. Jet quickly smashed the box with his fist and grabbed the diamond locked inside of it.

"I got the diamond, let's ride!" exclaimed the hawk. The Babylon Rogues got on their boards and they began to ride out of the main room through the hall ways. Jet lead the way with Wave and Storm closely following behind. There was not a security guard in sight and it seemed like another successful robbery for the Babylon Rogues. They broke through the main entrance doors of the museum and began to ride in the streets of Metal City. However, after a couple of minutes, the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Jet looked behind and when he saw flashing red and blue lights, he knew who was following him.

"Damn! It's the cops!" he said in frustration. A bright line then shone upon the three and they looked up to see who was there.

"Get Off Of Your Boards and Surrender Thieves!" said a voice from the shining light. It was a white helicopter which had the initials "M.C.P.D." written in black on the side.

"No chance in hell!" shouted Storm at the cops behind him. The high speed chase continued for nearly twenty more minutes throughout the streets of Metal City. The chase went through alleyways, on the highway, on traintracks and even through a local shopping mall. It seemed that the thieves would escape from the police, but then the cops began to pull out their guns and shoot at Jet, Wave and Storm, aiming at their boards so they would fall off. As they approached a bridge that takes those who cross it out of Metal City, two shots finally hit their target, nailing the boards of Wave and Storm. Jet heard the sound of the bullet clanking against the boards and he turned around to see Wave and Storm falling off of their boards.

"Crap!" he said to himself, "Hold on guys! I'm coming!" Jet turned around and tried to grab both of them, but they both fell over the ledge of the bridge and began to plummet into the sewers. However, Jet raced after them on his board and was able to grab one of their legs with each hand before they plunged into the cold waters. Jet struggled to maintain his board control while holding his friends up by their leg. When they reach the bridge again, he pulled Wave up by her leg onto her feet. She grabbed her board and followed Jet. He was about to do the same for Storm, until another shot was fired at them and a bullet shot through Jet's shoulder. Jet screamed and grasped his shoulder in pain, so much that he had forgotten that he had dropped Storm onto the street. However, he did realize this when he and Wave were safely across the bridge. As he turned his head, he saw five police cars surrounded Storm, who was struggling to his feet. He hopped off his board and Wave did the same.

"Storm!" Jet shouted in despair. He began to turn around in order to help him, but Wave stopped him, by grabbing him by the arm.

"You can't go back, Jet!" shouted Wave.

"Why not? I need to save Storm!"

"You can't. If you go back they'll arrest you too."

"But..."

"There's nothing you can do, Jet. They've got him, and we should get going before they come for us too," said Wave as she put her hand on his shoulder. Jet wanted to go back for Storm badly, but in his heart he knew Wave was right. There was nothing he could do. He was fighting back tears as he saw the cops arrest Storm. This had just happened and the green hawk was already guilt ridden. He could see a certain sadness in Storms eyes, as he looked ahead.

"_I'm sorry, pal_," he thought to himself as he and Wave got back on their boards and made a clean getaway, leaving Storm behind.

This day has haunted Jet for over two years...

* * *

_So dawns this new adventure. Guess Storm is going to jail for quite some time. Better not drop the soap. I know this is only the Prologue, but tell what you think so far. The only way I can make this better is with your input. Well, time for me to jet. So, until next time, c-ya._

_-Jersey Devil_


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Karen, Quote, Nyx, Verdes and Ash are owned by me, Jersey Devil.**

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

_Setting: Babylon Rogue Hideout, 2 ½ years later (3 months after Reluctant Reunion)_

The rain was dripping silently on the glass window of the hideout of the group formerly known as the Babylon Rogues. The clouds in the sky were dark and gray, which was a reflection of how Jet was feeling. After the incident with Storm, Jet had gone into a depression. He had viewed himself as a failure, he and Wave had stopped their thievery. Well, Jet at least. Wave continued to steal in order to support herself, but she grew increasingly worried about Jet. It seemed to her that all he did was ride around on his Extreme Gear aimlessly. It was already noon and Jet had not gotten out of bed. Wave entered through the bedroom door and tried to change this.

"Jet, get up. You can't lie in bed all day," she said.

"Why the hell not?" replied Jet in a depressed tone. Wave walked over to Jet's bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Jet, you can't keep on doing this. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Storm. It wasn't your fault," said Wave in a soft tone. Jet dragged himself up from the bed and began to walk out of the room. Wave sighed to herself, _"Why does Jet keep on torturing himself for this? It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have saved Storm from the cops."_

Jet sulked to the bathroom and went over to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and reached for a small cylinder inside of it. He opened it up and let two light-blue circular pills fall into his palm. He grabbed a small glass, which was lying next to the sink faucet, filled it with water and ingested the pills with the water.

"Damn pills," said Jet, "Why the hell does Wave make me take them? They don't make me feel any better." He then dragged himself over to the kitchen and opened the pearl white door of the refrigerator and began to search for something to eat. He spotted a carton of milk in the rear of the fridge. He pulled it out and began to drink from it.

"You're such a slob," replied Wave sarcastically. Jet chuckled at Wave remark immediately brushed it off afterwards. For Wave, it was just good to see Jet laugh and not be so gloomy, a sight that was once in a while at best over the past thirty months. All of a sudden, a knock on the door echoed throughout the house.

"Who the hell would be knocking on our door?" asked Jet. Wave just shrugged her shoulders as Jet approached the door. He opened it up and there stood a grey albatross, holding a goldenrod colored Extreme Gear board.

"Storm..." said an awestruck Jet, "When did you ge-" Jet's words were quickly stopped by a punch to the face, courtesy of Storm.

* * *

_Setting: Nights Babylon, Club Rouge_

In Nights Babylon, the day begins at night. That is when all of the club hoppers, high rollers and celebrities come out to play in the adult playground that is Nights Babylon. Time in backwards here, night is day and day is night. So the daylight hours are used to recuperate from the night before and prepare for another night like it. This held true for everyone at Club Rouge. Shadow, Rouge and Karen were sitting in the main dance hall, just hanging out and talking about things going on in their lives. The elevator over by the west end of the room opened up and it revealed two figures in the elevator. One was a yellow porcupine, the other a grey bat. They both stumbled out of the elevator and into the main room. They were both holding their heads in pain

"Damn! My head is killing me," groaned Deak in pain as he took a seat next to Karen.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't get drunk every night," remarked the light-blue foxgirl. Ash began to chuckle to himself at this remark. Deak laughed to himself too and ignored Karen's remark. Ash started to walk toward the doors at the front of Club Rouge.

"I'm going to get some aspirin. My head hurts like shit," said Ash as he reached out his to open the door. He pulled the door backwards, but as he did so, he noticed that a large, cream colored envelope had been taped to the front door. He ripped the envelope off of the door and opened it. He noticed a thick paper inside and he pulled it out, revealing it to be a large poster.

"What's that?" asked Shadow, "Bring it over here, Ash." Ash began to read it as he approached Shadow. He handed the poster over to him and Shadow read the words aloud, "EX World Grand Prix: II."

"The EX World Grand Prix?" inquired Deak, "Isn't that, like a big tournament for Extreme Gear Riders?"

"Yea, it is Deak," asked Rouge. She then noticed something written in black marker on the back. She grabbed the poster out of Shadow's hands and flipped the poster around to see the writing on the back of it, which read:

"_SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG_

_ROUGE THE BAT_

_DEACON SPARKS_

_E-123 OMEGA"_

"This has our names on the back," said Rouge, "Whoever put this here wants us to attend this event." She threw the poster onto the table, and Deak quickly picked it up and read the regulations at the bottom.

He read aloud, "In order to sign up, three individuals must register as a team when they arrive at the competition. The races will comprise of only Extreme Gear and will be between teams of three. The allowed forms of Extreme Gear are the following: Air Boards, Air Shoes and Air Bikes. The competition will begin on June 3. All competitors must report to the first race site by June 1, or their place in the tournament will be revoked. This competition is invitation only. Those whom are invited may select anyone of their choice to join their team. A great reward is promised to the winner of the competition."

"June 1st?" asked Shadow, "That's only a few weeks from now."

"A great reward, huh?" asked Deak, "I'm in! No one's faster than me on a bike. I'll kick everyone's ass!"

"It's not just you," chimed in Rouge, "The poster said you have to have a team with three members in it."

"That's fine," responded Deak, "Me, Shadow and Ash will kick everyone's ass!"

"How about me!" complained Rouge.

"Yea, Deak," chimed in Shadow, "If you want me, you have to take Rouge, too." Deak let out a big sigh.

"Fine, Shadow," replied Deak, "You're out. Karen, you're in." A small smirk appeared on Karen's face.

"WHAT!" shouted Shadow, in disbelief, "Why can't you just replace Ash with Rouge!"

"Have you seen Ash on Extreme Gear?" replied Deak, "Back in the day, Ash was the most bad ass Mobian on Extreme Gear in the CPZ! He's as good on a board as me on a bike."

"Fine," said Rouge, "I guess you'll be able to manage with him. But Shadow and I are a team." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you wanna do this, Shadow?" said Deak, "I mean us three would be unbeatable. We'd be the dream team."

"That's okay, Deak. Rouge is the only member I need for my dream team," replied Shadow, "We'll make Omega our third team member. It'll be a Team Dark reunion."

"Sound's good, Shadow," replied Rouge.

"Hey, Deak," said Ash with a big smirk on his face, "Guess where the first race is." He then held up the poster where it said, _"First Race: June 3 in Chemical Plant Zone, West Side Island"_

"Kick Ass!" shouted Deak. The first race was at his hometown.

So the first two teams were set. Team Dark, made up of Shadow, Rouge and Omega, and Team Sparks, made up of Deak, Ash and Karen.

* * *

_Setting: Cream's House, Emerald Coast_

It was a sunny, spring afternoon in Emerald Town. The sun was shining, flowers were growing and the air was fresh. On the coast of the town stood a light-brown house made of clay. Outside there was a large round table with a glass top. An umbrella stuck out from the middle to shade the table from the rays of the sun. At the table sat a blue hedgehog, pink hedgehog, tan rabbit, red echidna and a purple cat. The Sonic crew had reunited because Tail's had told them he had big news. However, he had not arrived yet, so everyone else was catching up on what had happened over the past months.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!" screamed Amy Rose at the top of her lungs from excitement.

"You bet, Ames," said Knuckles, showing off his engagement ring to everybody at the table.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," joked Sonic from across the table. Knuckles brushed the comment off as Sonic being Sonic, but Amy decided to say something.

"Just because you can't stick to a relationship doesn't mean that you should go around crapping on other people's relationships," said Amy. Sonic sulked back in his chair and eyed Amy.

"As I remember it, Pinky, you're the one who broke up with me," said Sonic coldly. Amy ignored Sonic. Yes, it was true. Amy had broken up with Sonic. Amy Rose, the one who always chased the blue blur to the brink of insanity now wanted nothing of him. She claimed that he was always busy running around and leaving her in the dust. She was fed up with him and decided to break up with him. Her dream man turned out to be just that, a dream, a fantasy, something that wasn't real. She realized that Sonic would probably never love her. She was done chasing him.

"Sonic, since your here, I have something to ask you," said Knuckles.

"What is it, Knux?" replied Sonic.

"Will you be my best man?" asked Knuckles.

"Yea, sure," replied Sonic, "I'd love to your best man. So when's the wedding?"

"Christmas Day on Angel Island," replied Blaze.

"Ooh, that's so romantic," said Amy in a screeching tone, "You know, _some_ _of us_ here could learn a thing or two." All of a sudden, a rumbling sound was heard in the distance. Everyone looked over to the beach and saw the Tornado X land on the shore of Emerald Coast. When the plane landed, a two-tailed fox hopped out of the top and raced over to Cream's house. Cream rushed over to Tails and hopped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Tails and Cream had been dating for only a few months, but it seemed that they had been an item for years, even though they had just reached double-digit ages in the recent years. Tails and Cream walked back over to Sonic and the crew.

"What's happening, little bro?" said Sonic as he gave Tails a fist pound.

"Well, a lot," said Tails. He pulled out a poster and showed it to everyone. The big words on the poster read, "EX World Grand Prix: II." Sonic had a huge grin on his face.

"It's happening in a month, starting at the Chemical Plant Zone," explained Tails, "We need to form teams of three."

"Well, it's you and me, bro," said Sonic, pointing at Tails. He then pointed at Knuckles and said, "And you too, Knux."

"No thanks, Sonic," said Knuckles, "I'm teaming up with my finance." He put his arm around Blaze. Sonic scanned his eyes to try and find a suitable power member for his team. He took a deep breathe when he realized that Amy would be the best fit.

"Yo, Ames," said Sonic, "Wanna join our team?" Sonic was expecting a no from Amy, so he was surprised when she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yea, sure." A thought hit Blaze, she and Knuckles needed a third team member. That's when she spotted Cream next to Tails.

"Cream?" asked Blaze

"Yes, Ms. Blaze," replied Cream.

"Wanna join our team?" Cream's eyes lit up.

"That would be great!" responded Cream eagerly.

"You guys shouldn't even bother entering," bragged Sonic, "Cause we're gonna win the whole damn thing!" Knuckles crossed his arms and stared down Sonic.

"No way, Sonic! My team is gonna wipe the track with your's," replied Knuckles.

"We'll see about that, Knuckles!" said Sonic, "We're only a few weeks away from beating you."

"Whatever, you say Sonic," replied Blaze, "Knuckles, Cream and I are gonna leave you guys in the dust."

Two more teams have been formed: Team Sonic, made up of Sonic, Tails and Amy, and Team Guardian, made up of Knuckles, Blaze and Cream.

* * *

_Setting: Small Warehouse on the Outskirts of Station Square_

It was a rainy day outside in Station Square. The raindrops were falling rapidly and heavily on the dirty road leading to a medium-sized, gray building in the middle of the forest. A black Jeep pulled up in front of the warehouse and a purple weasel stepped outside. He stepped into a deep puddle of mud, which got up to the ankles of his tan boots.

"Shit, my boots!" he yelled in a pissed off tone. He continued to stomp on until he reached a wooden door. He pulled out a brass key, unlocked and opened the door. He walked in and looked around the large room he walked into. The white paint that was once on the walls was beginning to peel off and show the metal underneath. In other words, the place was a complete dump. He continued to walk on until he reached a black door with a large window beside it. The window was marked up from paint, fingerprints and dirt that one could barley see inside of it. He opened the black door and saw a husky, yellow polar bear sleeping on a black leather couch. The television was on as well. He smirked to himself and slammed the black door shut, creating a loud noise, which startled the bear.

"What the f-Oh, hey boss," said Bark, "How are ya?"

"Been better," said Fang, looking at his boots, "Where's Bean?"

"Taking a crap," said Bark, who then continued to watch the television. A green duck then entered the room through the black door Fang entered. He was holding a poster.

"Glad your here, boss. I've got something for ya," said Bean, handing over the poster and an envelope. The weasel read the poster, which was advertising the EX World Gran Prix. He then opened the white envelope, which contained three tickets to the Chemical Plant Zone, plus about $70,000 in cash. On the plane tickets was a post it note, which read, "You Know What To Do." Fang smiled to himself as he pocketed the cash.

"Bean, Bark; We got ourselves a new client," said Fang. Team Fang, made up of Fang, Bean and Bark were now in.

* * *

_Setting: Babylon Rouge Hideout_

"Another EX World Grand Prix is being held?" asked Jet. Storm nodded his head.

"That's why I'm here," he continued, "I need a team of three in order to enter. There's a big reward and I want it. You guys in?"

"Yea, we're in, Storm," replied Wave, "It'll be just like old times."

"My ass it will!" said Storm, "This is purely business. I need a team to compete and you guys are the best Extreme Gear riders I know. But this doesn't change the past. You left me behind to take all the heat for the robbery. I spend thirty fucking months in prison because of you, Jet! You have no clue what prison is like! And after this, you'll never see me again." Storm got up from his chair and began to leave.

"You're not staying, Storm?" asked Jet. Storm rolled his eyes.

"Hell no!" barked Storm, "I don't want to be around your ass, Jet. The EX World Grand Prix starts June 1st in the Chemical Plant Zone. Be there by then." Storm went out the door and slammed it behind him, creating a loud bang that shook the house. Jet buried his face in his hands on the kitchen table.

"He hates me, Wave," said Jet sadly, "He wants nothing to do with me." Jet got up from his seat and began to walk away, but something grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked behind to see what is was and he saw Wave with her arm on his shoulder.

"Storm doesn't hate you, Jet," reassured Wave, "He's just a little upset. Give him some time."

"Yea, you're right Wave," said Jet, who felt a little better.

Meanwhile, outside, Storm was getting ready to leave the Babylon Rogue hideout. He had a look of disgust on his face. The rain drops were pounding against his grey feathers. He threw his board on the ground, hopped on it and began to ride away through the jungle.

"_God damnit, Jet, you traitor. You better be worth it."_

The Babylon Rogues were now in the EX World Grand Prix as well.

* * *

_Setting: Unknown Location, Three Weeks Later_

Loud rap music was blaring out of the boombox on the wooden table. On a nearby couch, a purple raven was laying down, cleaning his silver Extreme Gear board. On the nightstand behind him lay a poster advertising the EX World Grand Prix: II. An ivory colored crow then entered the room and turned it off.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" complained the raven, "Turn it back on, Nyx."

"With pleasure, Quote," replied Nyx, who secretly switched the CD in the boom box. When he turned back on, loud heavy metal blasted through the speakers of the stereo.

"What the hell, Nyx!" said Quote, "You know I hate that shit."

"Well, you've only been here for about eight months. You've gotta earn control of the stereo," replied Nyx, "Now go get Verdes." Quote grudgingly got off the couch and went through the door where Nyx had come from. He made his way down the hallway and entered the door to his right at the end. When he entered, he saw a green rabbit lying on the bed watching television. He looked up at Quote.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Nyx wants you," Quote replied, "We're leaving now." Quote and Verdes then walked back to where Nyx was. A knock was heard at the door, and Nyk went over to answer it. When he opened it, he saw metallic forms of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

"I was wondering when you guys would arrive," said Quote.

"Are you ready?" asked Metal Sonic, in monotonic voice. It pulled out its Extreme Gear board and got on. Metal Knuckles did the same, and a board popped under Tails Doll from one of its compartments at the bottom.

"Yea," replied Nyx. He grabbed his Extreme Gear board and rushed outside. Quote and Verdes did the same.

"Let's ride!" yelled Nyk, as he raced off into the sunset, followed by Quote, Verdes and the Metallic Trio.

* * *

_The first chapter is done! Decided to add a few new characters to the mix. Now that we've gotten all of the preliminary crap out of the way, we can really jump into the story now. What awaits our heroes at the Chemical Plant Zone? What the hell is Quote doing alive? And who the hell is Nyk and what does he have to do with Metal Sonic?_

_Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for reading and please review._

_- Jersey Devil_


	3. Old Rivals

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Karen, Quote, Nyx, Verdes and Ash are owned by me, Jersey Devil.**

**Chapter 2: Old Rivals**

_Setting: Chemical Plant Zone, June 1_

It was a sunny day in the Chemical Plant Zone. However, one could not tell as the supposedly blue sky was filled with gray smog from the pollution, which came from the chemical plants in the city. Warehouses, garbage dumps, factories and junkyards were scattered throughout the Chemical Plant Zone. There were some decent parts of the city, which featured tall office buildings and nice hotels in the downtown area, but those areas were mainly their for tourists or people who did business in the city. Basically, if you lived in the Chemical Plant Zone, you lived in the slums. But on this day, everyone in the Chemical Plant Zone was not worried about the living conditions. There was much excitement in the air for upcoming events in the next few days.

"WELCOME TO EX WORLD GRAND PRIX: II! LET'S HEAR IT, CHEMICAL PLANT ZONE!" shouted a voice over the intercom. There was a mob of people crowding outside of a hotel in the Chemical Plant Zone, awaiting the arrival of the contestants. Little did they know that the participants had been snuck in through the rear entrance and were now gathering in the hotel ball room to fill out registration forms and other things of the such. The Babylon Rogues were the first to arrive. Actually, Jet and Wave were first to arrive.

"Man, I haven't rode in an Extreme Gear race since the first World Gran Prix. You remember, the one with Eggman and Sonic," said Jet. Wave nodded and the two grabbed a seat at a nearby table with two stools on it and waited for Storm so they could check into the competition. After about fifteen minutes, a gray albatross approached them.

"Hey, Jet. I'm surprised you actually showed up. I thought you'd ditch me, like you did back in Metal City," said Storm. Jet sighed, got up and began to walk toward the registration table on the other side of the ballroom. Storm began to follow him, but Wave grabbed him by the arm and got in his face.

"Why are you being such an asshole to Jet!" said Wave angrily, "He's been taking your arrest hard over these past couple years. Can't you just let it go, Storm?" Storm brushed her aside and ignored her question. Wave glared at Storm angrily and continued to follow him. They arrived at the registration booth and the receptionist handed Jet a form. Each member of the Babylon Rogues signed their names on the form and listed their team name as: "The Babylon Rogues". The receptionist gave them a schedule of the races and each one a keycard to their hotel room.

"Well if it isn't Jet the Hawk," said a voice from behind him. Jet turned around and a grimace came on his face as he saw a black crow stand before him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was accompanied by a purple raven and a green rabbit.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nyx?" said Jet.

"Well, I'm here to win a competition," said the crow in an arrogant tone, "So, Jet, it's been a long time since I've seen you. It's been what, seven years?"

"I wouldn't have minded not seeing you for another seven years," said Jet, "I'm done with you, Nyx. I'm here to win, nothing else."

"Hell no, Jet. You and me; it isn't over. It's just been on a hiatus. But now I'm back and I'm winning this race," barked Nyx, "I've got a team that'll blow the competition away, including you. So you might just wanna pack up and leave, cause this championship is ours." Jet went over to Nyx and got right in his face.

"No way in hell you're beating us, Nyx," said Jet, under his breath.

"Oh really, Jet. I remember you saying something similar seven years ago, but we all know how that turned out," replied Nyx, "So you probably shouldn't go around talking shit, cause you don't have the skill to back it up." Nyx pushed Jet aside and went to registration table. Jet looked toward Wave and saw that Storm was long gone. It would be no use to pick a fight with Nyx's team. He just grudged over to Wave.

"What's the deal between you two?" asked Wave.

"Don't worry about it," replied Jet, "We're here to win a competition. Let's just keep our focus on that." Wave dropped the subject and the two decided to go up to their hotel room in order to get some rest.

* * *

_Setting: Outside the Rear Entrance, Later That Day_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy Rose and Cream had all met up outside the rear entrance.

"Hey, Knuckles," yelled Sonic, "You ready to lose."

"You're the one going down, Sonic," replied Knuckles. Sonic playfully punched Knuckles in the arm.

"We'll see about that!" he said, "Me, Tails and Amy are gonna blow everyone else on the track away. Tail's has been designing us boards that are way past cool! Isn't that right, Tails."

"You bet, Sonic!" replied the young fox, "You see, I made these boards more aerodynamic, plus I added components which enable more air-use efficiency, while increasing the amount of air that can be stored. It's basically a super board."

"That's neat Tails," replied Cream, "Can I see it?" Tails nodded and handed her the board.

"This is super cool, Tails. You're so smart at this stuff," said Cream. Tails cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. Everyone then entered through the back door and went into the ballroom where the registration was taking place. To their surprise, when they entered the room, they noticed a few familiar faces. Shadow, Rouge, Deak, Ash, Karen and Omega were in the room as well, registering for the competition. Deak, who was at the registration table, was the first to notice them and quickly made the first comment.

"What happening, Knuxie-Knux!" joked Deak, "You still tapping that pussy...cat?" Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about Blaze like that!" snarled Knuckles.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" said Deak, "Last time I check, you ain't my mom." This was an explosive situation already, and Deak was just pouring gasoline on it. Knuckles stomped toward Deak with his fists clenched.

"You wanna say that to my face, Deak?" gritted Knuckles, as he poked Deak's chest with his finger.

"Yea, I do," replied Deak, "You – are – a -BITCH." Knuckles was about to punch Deak in the face, but for some reason he stopped.

"You know what? A punk like you isn't even worth it," said Knuckles. The echidna began to walk away, but Deak was extremely pissed off. When Knuckles was not looking, Deak swung his arm back and slammed his fist into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground hard into the carpet. Deak began to laugh at Knuckles.

"What's wrong? I though you enjoy eating carpet," said Deak. Sonic rushed over to Knuckles aid and glared at Deak.

"That was cheap, Deak. You didn't have to do that," said Sonic, "He was wal-"

"Shut up, faker!" interrupted Shadow, "I don't want to hear your little 'Sonic Says' teachings on life."

"Did I ask what you wanted, Shadow," barked back Sonic. It was now turn for Sonic and Shadow to get in each other's faces. Shadow shoved Sonic backwards and Sonic threw a punch in Shadow's direction, which connected with his face.

"You son of a bitch, Sonic!" said Shadow in pain. He noticed blood coming out of his lip. "I'll make you pay for this blood."

"We'll see about that, Shadow," replied Sonic. He went to charge Shadow, but was met with a metallic fist to the face. Sonic rolled around the ground, holding his face in pain. When he got up, he saw Omega standing above him.

"You will not harm Shadow," Omega said in monotonic voice. Its arm turned into a machine gun and Omega pointed it at the blue hedgehog, "Eliminate target: Sonic the Hedgehog." However, before it could fire any bullets, a shot from the back sent Omega flying into the sky. It was a Piko Piko Hammer attack, courtesy of Amy.

"Your not eliminating anyone," she said confidently. However, her stride was broken when Rouge gave her a spinning back kick to the face. This chain of events lead to a chaotic brawl that spread out all over the ballroom. There were fists flying, legs swinging and even a couple of biting incidents. The fighting took place for almost thirty minutes, until a SWAT team was brought in the break up the madness. SWAT members shot pass-out gas and a few even got into the heat of the brawl try and subdue the rioters. They successfully got everyone to calm down. Well, calming down isn't hard to do when your passed out. Everyone awoke from the their pass out about twenty minutes later, around the same time.

"Well that got out of hand in a hurry," said Deak, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Yea, that escalated pretty quickly," replied Sonic, clutching his chest in pain.

"I'll say," said Shadow. Everyone then agreed to go on like nothing happened. They went to registartion to check and the receptionist handed each of them red, laminated card.

"What are these?" asked Rouge.

"There's kickoff party tomorrow night right here," replied the receptionist, "Those are your tickets to get in."

"Sweet," replied Ash, "I'm always down for a party. Isn't that right, Deak?"

"Hell yea!" replied Deak, "Always down for getting shitfaced!"

"Oh, there'll be no alcohol served at this party," replied the receptionist. Deak and Ash had faces of disbelief.

"Aww, that's too bad, Deak," said Karen in a sarcastic tone, "You can't get plastered and do dumb shit. How unfortunate." Deak rolled his eyes at Karen's sarcasm and everyone went up to their rooms to rest up.

* * *

_Setting: The Next Night_

The scene was set for the kickoff party to commence. There were decorations, banners and sound systems all over the ballroom. A sign that read "WELCOME EX WORLD GRAND PRIX CONTESTANTS!" was hung high in the sky. The party was filled with non-contestants who paid an entry fee in order to get in. However, one by one, each team made their way to the party. The first ones to arrive were Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Blaze and Amy Rose.

"You wanna dance, Cream?" asked Tails.

"Sure, Tails," replied Cream. The two headed out to the dance floor, while the others took their seats at a nearby table. They began to talk for about twenty minutes until Knuckles got up.

"Come with me, Blaze," said Knuckles. Blaze went with and they went to an undisclosed area. This left Sonic alone with Amy.

"So...um...Amy, how's it going?" asked Sonic awkwardly.

"No bad," replied Amy in the same awkwardness as Sonic. Sonic then spotted Jet and Wave enter through the doors and a smirk appeared on his face.

"_Yes, my ticket out of here," _thought Sonic, _"Plus I get to talk smack to an old rival."_ Sonic got up from his seat and began to approach Jet. The hawk crossed his arms and sighed at the sight of the hedgehog.

"So, Jet," said Sonic slyly, "You ready for another Grand Prix." Jet nodded up and down to give a yes answer.

"Good, cause you're going home empty handed. I'm the fastest thing alive, Jet, and you better recognize that," bragged Sonic.

"Whatever, Sonic," replied Jet half-heartedly and continued to walk on.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?"_ thought Sonic to himself, _"He's changed over the past few years. And where the hell is everyone else?"_

* * *

_Setting: Local Pub next to the hotel_

Sonic's question could be answered by just going next door to the pub there. In there, Deak, Ash, Shadow, Rouge and Karen were having their own little party next door. Deak and Ash were drinking down shots of liquor one by one, with Karen standing by. Shadow and Rouge were in a booth making out. Shadow couldn't get drunk because he's the ultimate lifeform and Rouge didn't need to get drunk because Shadow was all she needed at the time. Back at the bar, Ash seemed to have trouble downing his shot.

"What's wrong Ash?" joked Deak, "You can't drink anymore cause you're on your period!" Ash would give a response, but he could feel puke rise up his throat and he rushed straight to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to change your tampons!" teased Deak. Karen rolled her eyes at Deak and took the seat next to Deak. She began to rub his shoulders and kiss him on his neck. Deak turned around and he pressed his lips against heres, but she soon pulled back quickly.

"Eww! You're breath smells like liquor. I don't wanna taste your nasty breath," said Karen. Deak chuckled to himself and turned back toward the bartender.

"Women," said a voice from beside him. He turned around and saw a gray albatross standing in front of him. The bird took his seat next to Deak. Deak laughed at his statement and he offered him his hand.

"My name's Deak, what's your's?" asked Deak. Storm shook Deak's hand.

"Storm," replied the albatross. Storm then ordered his drink from the bartender. They began talking and drinking with each other for about twenty minutes.

"So this Jet guy leaves you behind to get arrested!" says Deak in anger. Storm nodded yes. "You should kick his ass? He needs a good ass kicking!" Ash then arrived out of the bathroom and sat down next to Karen. Deak introduced everybody to each other and they began talking for about five minutes, until a mug of beer was slammed down in front of them.

"From the fellas at the other end," said the bartender. He pointed over to the far end of the bar, where Deak spotted a few familiar faces.

"G'day mate," said a purple weasel. He was accompanied by a yellow polar bear, green duck, black crow, green rabbit and last of all, a purple raven.

"Quote?" Deak yelled across the bar, "I thought you died! I shot you!"

"Oh yea, Deak. You shot me," replied Quote, "You're not as good a shot as you think. I took a dive down and pretended to die. That's when I laid low and met Nyx over here. I joined his team of thieves, called the Midnight Marauders. That's why we're here. To win the EX World Grand Prix. Fang has a team here too." Deak glared at those who stood opposite from him. Shadow and Rouge quickly came to his side and they were prepared for a brawl. Karen looked a little nervous when she saw Fang eye her. She held Deak's arm tightly, but still tried to keep a strong face in order to hide her fear.

"Well, this has been quite fun, but we've gotta big race tomorrow," said Nyx. Everyone on the other side from Deak got up and left the pub.

"Bastards," said Shadow, "They get what's coming to them." Deak looked over to his arm and saw that Karen was shivering a bit.

"Don't be scared, Karen," said Deak, "They're gone now, and I'm not letting them hurt you." Karen was completely caught off guard. She had not noticed that Deak has seen her shiver.

"I wasn't afr-" began Karen, until she realized that covering up her fear was useless, "Thanks, Deak." Karen have Deak a warm hug, a kiss on his lips and nuzzled her head on his chest. They hung around for ten more minutes and then headed back to their rooms.

* * *

_Setting: Chemical Plant Zone Starting Line, Dusk the next day_

The sun was about to set on the Chemical Plant Zone, but the dawn of the second EX World Grand Prix was about commence. All of the competitors were around the starting line, ready to begin the race. All of a sudden, a brown dog appeared at the starting line, wearing a black visor and holding a microphone.

"All right, all right, who's ready to rock!" he said into the microphone. The crowd all around them began to cheer loudly. "Sounds like the Chemical Plant Zone is ready for some Extreme Gear action. But first, we gotta lay down the rules of the races and they are scored. The race will last three laps around the designated course. Each team member will complete one lap and when they are completed, the next member of the team will begin his or her lap. First team with all of its members to complete one lap wins. Each team that finishes in the top four will receive a certain amount of points, depending on where they place. First place is worth nine points, second place is worth six points, third place is worth three points and fourth place is worth one point. The competition will last ten races. Whoever has the highest point total after ten races will be declared the champion. The race will commence in just five minutes. Whoever's running the first lap, line up behind this white where I am currently standing. Those who are racing the second lap, line up the yellow line about five yards behind this white one. If you're racing the third lap, go over to the side and wait there. Each team now has five minutes to determine their order for the race. After that, we will be ready to roll!" The crowd was now going insane with excitement.

After five minutes, the dog yelled, "Alright! Time's up! Those first in order line up at the white line, those going second line up at the yellow line and those going last, stay off to the side!" Amy Rose, Cream, Omega, Tails Doll, Storm, Verdes, Karen and Bark lined up behind the white line because they would start off the race. Those who where going second; Tails, Wave, Blaze, Rouge, Ash, Bark, Quote and Metal Knuckles; lined up behind the yellow line. This meant Sonic, Shadow, Deak, Jet, Metal Sonic, Fang, Nyx and Knuckles would be doing the final lap.

The dog went over to the side and picked up his microphone,

"Alright, we are ready to go. After the three count, the race will begin...

3...

2...

1...

...LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

_Alright, the race is ready to begin! Stay tuned to see what will happen in the first race. Until then peace out. Jersey Devil, singing out._


	4. Race One: Chemical Plant Zone

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Karen, Quote, Nyx, Verdes and Ash are owned by me, Jersey Devil.**

**Chapter 3: Race One: Chemical Plant Zone**

_Setting: right where chapter 2 left off_

A horn sounded and the contestants were off. The race began on a half mile long, straightaway that was an ordinary street. At this point, the advantage went to whoever was the fastest, so Amy Rose got off to the quick lead. Cream, Storm and Omega were right on her tail, however. Bark, Karen, Verdes and Tails Doll were bringing up the rear until Karen made a slick move past the others and moved into second place. She went side by side to Amy, but the pink hedgehog was able to get off her tail with a well aimed Piko Piko Hammer shot, which sent Karen back to the rear. Meanwhile, Storm and Omega raced ahead and were now locked in a battle for second place. That was until Storm pulled shoved Omega off of its board, causing it to crash onto the hard pavement of the street. Everyone soon passed Omega and Team Dark was in last place. Amy Rose, who was still in first place, approached a big black sign with a white arrow pointing to the right. Amy followed the arrow and it took her down a street with a downward slope. There was nothing in her sights except for the open road, but that would soon change.

"Excuse me miss," said a voice from behind her, "I need to pass by." Amy looked behind her and saw Storm crouching on his board behind her. He place his hand on her board and flipped it upwards, causing Amy to fall of it and crash hard into the street, as Storm cruised to the lead. Verdes, Cream and Tails Doll cruised past her before she even had a chance to get up. When she got up to her feet she heard someone come up from right behind her.

"What goes around comes around," said a girlish voice. Amy looked behind and was met with a kick to the face by Karen. Amy feel back to the ground and was passed by Omega and Bark before getting up back on her board, now in last place. Meanwhile, up at the front, Verdes and Storm were interchanging first and second place at what seemed to be every other second. They were approaching a chain link fence with an arrow pointing to the left. Verdes slowly drifted behind Storm and when they where about to turn left Verdes gave Stork a hard hockey-like check into the steel fence.

"See you at the finish line bitch," taunted the green rabbit as he raced on down the pathway. Storm, using the fence as a assistance, picked himself up to his feet. However, by the time he had gotten back on his board, Karen, Cream and Tails Doll had passed him.

"_Nothing but the open road," _thought Verdes as he coasted down the street, _"And an easy lead for us!"_ However, this confidence would be short lived as a laser would be shot at his feet, just narrowly missing him. He looked behind and saw Tails Doll, with its eyes, glowing. It show two more lasers out of its eyes, but Verdes was able to dodge them. Verdes then spotted a group of cones, witch created a path to an opening in the metal fence. He took the curve into the metal fence, but suddenly, he felt something hit his board and he spun out of control. He fell violently into the dirt which was inside the metal fence. He looked behind and saw Karen, Cream, Tails Doll, Storm and Amy Rose pass him. The rabbit got up just in time to avoid being passed by Bark or Omega. Meanwhile, in the front, Tails Doll, who had fired the laser the shook Verdes out of controll, was leading the way through a dirt covered yard littered with demolished cars, trash and large storage crates. However, Storm, Amy and Karen were close on its tail. Storm raced ahead of the other two and headed over to right behind Tails Doll.

"Get out my way you heap of crap!" barked Storm as he pushed Tails Doll into a large steel pipe with tremendous force. Storm raced ahead to regain the lead with Amy and Karen not far behind. However, little did they notice Verdes storming back up to the front. Storm approached a steel ramp positioned in front of a pool of pink liquid. There was a black arrow spray painted on the ramp to indicate that it was the intended path of the course. Storm went off the ramp and landed on a steel platform across from the ramp, over the liquid goo. The gray, metal platform was very basic: flat, all open base. Amy, Karen, Verdes and Cream landed behind him shortly after. Verdes caught up to Storm and grabbed his shoulder, but Storm used his hands to perform an eye rake on Verdes, temporarily blinding him. However, in the confusion of the attack, Storm failed to notice Amy take the lead ahead of him. All of a sudden, machine gun bullets could be heard in the background. Everyone looked behind them and saw Omega, with its machine gun arm aimed at them.

"Eliminate targets," said Omega in its robotic voice. It continued to fire bullets at everyone, hitting the boards of Cream and Karen, causing them to fall off their boards and land on the steel platform. Omega raced up behind Storm and Amy. It tried to pass them, but the hedgehog and the albatross were too crafty on their boards to allow that. After a few seconds, they could see the platform was ending and that there were two slender, blue and yellow beams sticking out at the end of the platform. Storm and Omega chose the one on the left while Verdes and Amy chose the one on the right. Both beams were shaped so the surface of them would go up and down repeatedly. When one beam went up, the other one was going down. There was not enough room to plan any attacks, so the racers mainly focused on staying on the beam. Not far behind, however, were Karen, Cream, Tails Doll and Bark. Karen and Cream took the left beam while Tails Doll and Bark took the one on the right. As for the pack in the front, the beams were about to merge together and lead to another metal platform. Storm was the first off the beams, with Omega, Amy, Verdes, Karen, Tails Doll, Cream and Bark following afterwards, in that order. Omega was on pace to pass Storm until it was drilled by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. Amy, Storm and Verdes were now trading first, second and thrid place for about twenty seconds, until they noticed a ramp on the platform. They all went off it and it took them over the steel fence and back onto the streets of the Chemical Plant Zone. Storm raced ahead to take the lead, while Verdes and Amy followed closely behind. Karen and Omega were only about five seconds off the pace of the three in front of them. Cream, Tails Doll and Bark, meanwhile, were bringing up the rear.

"You've got some skills," said Verdes toward Storm and Amy, "But you're both gonna eat my bust." They approached a fork in the road with and arrow pointing to the path on the right. This path led uphill, and everyone followed it, with no changes in the pace. After the uphill portion of the street leveled out, a sign indicating to turn left appeared. Verdes made a sharp turn, cutting both Amy and Storm off and took the lead. After the turn was a long straightaway. After about a quarter mile, they starting line could be seem in the distance. Storm received a second wind and used it to blow past Verdes and cross the yellow line, allowing Wave to begin her lap. Verdes and Amy crossed about a second later, sending Tails and Quote into the race.

_First Lap Results:_

_Storm 1:21: 39_

_Verdes -0:00:76_

_Amy -0:01:30_

_Omega -0:02:96_

_Karen -0:03:88_

_Tails Doll -0:05:34_

_Cream -0:05:72_

_Bark -0:07:19_

_2nd Lap: Wave, Tails, Quote, Rouge, Ash, Metal Knuckles, Blaze & Bean_

At the front, Wave and Tails were picking up their rivalry right where they left off, repeatedly trading first and second place for the straightaway. Quote, Rouge and Ash, meanwhile were just a couple seconds behind the leaders. Rouge gave Quote a kick to the back of the head, sending him off of his board, allowing Metal Knuckles, Blaze and Bean to pass. By the time they had approached the turn, Wave and Tails had been joined by Rouge, Ash and Metal Knuckles for the battle for first. After the turn, it was Rouge who got the advantage over everyone followed by Tails, Wave, Metal Knuckles and Ash. Quote, Blaze and Bean made the turn a few seconds later. Bean, needing an advantage, pulled out a bomb and chucked it ahead of him. An explosion launched everyone who was ahead of him into the sky and off their boards, allow Quote, Blaze and Bean to move ahead of them.

"See ya at the finish line, suckas," bragged Bean, before a flame flashed before him and knocked him off his board.

"_What an idiot,"_ thought Blaze to herself. Bean had been too busy bragging that he did not notice Blaze's flame attack. With Bean back on the ground, Blaze raced ahead to the lead. However, Bean's attack was not as strong as Blaze thought it would be because Tails, Rouge and Wave caught up to her by the time she reached the chain link fence.

"Watch your step shorty," taunted Wave right before she kicked Tails' legs out from underneath him, causing the young fox to crash into the fence. Wave raced ahead into the turn and came out of it with the lead, with Rouge, Ash and Blaze following closely behind. Tails got up to his feet and managed to get back moving on his board right before Bean or Quote could pass him. Bean pulled out another bomb an chucked it ahead. However, Rouge saw the bomb approach her and she kicked it back toward Bean. Quote, Tails and Bean saw the bomb coming and decided to use the impending explosion to their advantage. Just as the bomb exploded behind them, they ollied on their boards, and the explosion skyrocketed them ahead of the pack in front. Tails and Quote were the first to take the turn into the junkyard followed by Wave, Rouge, Bean, Blaze, Ash and Metal Knuckles, in that order. Metal Knuckles, realizing it was in last place, went on a tear in the junkyard. It first grabbed Ash by his neck and hurled him into Blaze, knocking them both down. It then punched Bean in the face, sending the green duck crashing into the dirt. It then set it sights on Rouge, Wave, Tails and Quote. A gun popped out of its metallic claws and it began to fire bullets at the front four. Although none of them hit them, the four in front had to maneuver out of the way of the bullets. This allowed Metal Knuckles to race ahead to first place and be the first one to go off the ramp over the pink liquid. Rouge, Quote, Tails and Wave followed up in that order soon after.

Wave turned to Rouge and shouted, "We'll need to attack that pile of scrap metal together." Rouge nodded and the two approached Metal Knuckles on each side. Rouge performed a sweeping kick at Metal Knuckles' legs while Wave grabbed Metal Knuckles' head and jerked it backwards, causing the robot to fall hard backwards onto the steel platform, allowing Tails, Quote and Ash to pass. The two yellow and blue beams could be seen in the distance. Rouge, Ash and Tails took the one on the right while Wave, Quote and Metal Knuckles took the one on the left. Metal Knuckles tried to shoot the others off, but the constant up and down motion made it impossible for it to successfully aim the barrel of the gun at anyone. Bean and Blaze were bringing up the rear on the left side, but they could not make any moves to move ahead in the race.

"_If I can kick someone off the beam," _thought Ash to himself, _"They'd be out of the race. Now to find a target." _ He smirked when he saw Blaze come up on his left.

"That's my bitch," Ash said to himself. He hopped off of his board, grabbed it and attempted to kick Blaze. However, the purple cat stopped on a dime, causing Ash to miss. If it wasn't for the fact that Ash had wings and could fly, the gray bat would be swimming in a pool of pink liquid. However, he was able to fly back up on the platform and surprised everyone by being the first one to land on the gray platform where the blue and yellow beams ended. Rouge, Wave, Tails, Metal Knuckles, Quote, Blaze and Bean, followed Ash. Rouge dashed ahead and found herself side to side with Ash, fighting for the lead. All of a sudden, Rouge was struck with a clever idea. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she face Ash.

"Hey, Ash. Lookie here," said Rouge in a seductive voice. As Ash turned his head, Rouge lifted up her top, revealing her large upper chest (Yes, her boobs). Ash's jaw dropped in amazement at what was ahead of him. He was so busy admiring Rouge's "features" that he failed to notice the ramp ahead of him. Rouge ended her peep show and sped off the ramp, but before Ash knew what he was doing, he had already sailed off the ramp. His right foot connected with the top of the chain link fence, causing him to trip over the fence and land flat on his face. Rouge raced ahead into the lead, with Tails, Quote and Wave following behind, followed by a confused Ash. Metal Knuckles, Blaze and Bean brought up the rear. Back at the front, Rouge and Wave were having a little catfight when the approached the fork in the road. Tails, Quote and Ash were able to take advantage of the fight up front and race into the top three spots. As they turned into the final straightaway, pure speed and skill would decide who would come out on top. At the end, Tails made a swift wide turn, cutting the other two off and finishing in the lead. Quote beat out Ash by less than a half second. Meanwhile, Rouge and Wave's catfight had caught up to the end of the course. At the end, Wave pushed Rouge away, but Rouge hopped onto Wave and the two rolled across the finish together at the same moment.

_Second Lap Results:_

_Tails 1:19:84_

_Quote -0:00:65_

_Ash -0:01:03_

_Rouge -0:02:24_

_Wave -0:02:28_

_Blaze -0:03:92_

_Metal Knuckles -0:04:44_

_Bean -0:05:12_

_Final Lap: Sonic, Nyx, Deak, Shadow, Jet, Knuckles, Metal Sonic & Fang_

Sonic, Nyx, Shadow, Deak and Jet started off their laps in a struggle to overtake each other to capture first place. However, back at the start, Fang was about to receive his tag from Bean to go.

"_God damn idiots," _thought Fang to himself. An evil smirk then appeared on his face as he pulled out his magnum revolver, _"Guess it'll be up to me to get us back in first."_ Bean crossed the finish line in last place, Fang revved up his air bike and he was off.

"Time for a shoot-out," said Fang as he approached his first target, Knuckles. He fired his pistol at Knuckles feet.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Knuckles as the bullet barely missed him. Fang fired another bullet at Knuckles' feet. This time, the bullet nailed the side of Knuckles' board, causing the echidna to spin out of control and crash into a guardrail on the side. Back at the front, after the first right turn, Metal Sonic had caught up to the front and has taken over the lead. Meanwhile, Deak was in the back of the front, trying to find a way back to the front on his air bike. That's when he heard a gun shot ring out behind him. He saw Fang on an air bike of his own aiming a revolver at him. Deak began to move in a zig zag formation to avoid his shots, but at the same time an idea struck him.

"_That son of a bitch has a pretty good idea,"_ though Deak. He took his M-9 out and now he had a plan to get in first place. He saw his first target was Jet. He aimed the gun at his board and fired. The bullet rocketed against the back of Jet's board, sending the hawk flying into the sky and into last place.

"That's my idea, mate," shouted Fang from behind him, "Find your own way to win."

"Whatever, jackass," replied Deak. He fired a bullet behind him aimed at Fang's tires, but the bullet just missed its target to the right by a couple feet. Deak and Fang continued to race on toward the front, shooting at each the entire way.

"Ready to lose, faker?" taunted Shadow as he, Sonic and Metal Sonic approached the chain link fence.

"That's big talk, Shadow," replied Sonic, "But can you back it up?" Shadow grabbed Sonic and tried to ram him into the fence, but Sonic broke free of Shadow's grasp. Shadow almost ran head first into the fence himself, but he was able to grab a hold of it and push of it to gain a boost. However, in that whole debacle, Nyx and Metal Sonic were able to pass the two hedgehogs on the turn. Sonic and Shadow then noticed the sounds of gunshots and motorcycle engines revving. Deak fired at Sonic and it impacted Sonic's board, causing him to wipe out. While wiping out, Sonic collided with Shadow, causing him to go down as well. Sonic and Shadow collided roughly into the chain link fence as Deak and Fang continued their shootout. As the two hedgehogs got back to racing, Jet and Knuckles had caught up to them. Back in the front, Metal Sonic and Nyx had just turned into the junkyard and were trying to out-maneuver each other so they could take sole possession of first place. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and Metal Sonic flew of his board through the windshield of a broken down car with cinder blocks replacing the wheels. Nyx looked behind him and saw Deak and Fang on their air bikes charging at him. All of sudden, an idea hit Nyx. The black crow ducked over to the side and let Deak and Fang pass him.

"_One of those dumbasses is gonna crash and burn," _thought Nyx to himself, _"I'll just stay behind them, wait for one of them to get taken out and cruise to second place. It's a long competition. Six points will be just fine for now. As long as I beat Jet." _Back at the front, Deak and Fang had just gone off the ramp and were on the metal platform, with Nyx in the shadows, waiting for one of them to crash and burn. When the blue and yellow beams appeared, Deak took the one on the left while Fang took the one on the right. They continued to shoot at each other, but the up and down shape of the beams made it impossible to them to fire an accurate shot. However, when the beams merged together, Deak had an idea. Right before the beams merged, he braked, allowing Fang to pass him.

A huge smirk appeared on his face as he aimed his gun at Fang's rear tire and shouted, "Goodnight, bitch!" Deak pulled the trigger of his M-9 and the bullet pierced the rubber of Fang's rear tire, causing Fang to lose control of his bike and to be thrown of it. The weasel collided violently with the metal pavement as Deak passed him.

"You suck!" taunted Deak as he passed Fang. Fang gritted his teeth in anger, but inside he knew that all hope of winning this race was gone. Deak went off the ramp on the platform and he sailed over the chain link fence, followed closely by Nyx. Deak landed on the street and began to race onto the finish. He then noticed a black crow following him. He pulled his M-9 back out.

"Trying to beat me at the last second, huh?" said Deak, "We'll see about that." He fired shots back at the crow, but after firing seven shots, he ran out of ammo, without hitting his intended target. Deak took the right turn into the final straightaway with Nyx following closely. Nyx tried to pass Deak on the side, but the porcupine moved in front of Nyx with each movement to cut the crow off. Deak was able to hold the lead for the entire straightaway and rode on to first place, with Nyx finishing in second. Meanwhile, the race for third and forth was down to three contestants: Shadow, Sonic and Jet.

"See you guys at the finish line!" taunted Sonic. The blue hedgehog rode on to an early lead, but Shadow and Jet were following closely behind him. Shadow and Jet were able to catch up and by the time they approached the fork in the street, they were neck and neck. As they approached the turn into the final straightaway, Shadow shoved Jet off of his board, causing him to hit the pavement. The race for third was now down to Sonic and Shadow. Both were getting points, but one was getting two more than the other. As they approached the finish line, both hedgehogs went top speed toward it. However, Shadow was faster on skates than Sonic was on a board, so in the end, Shadow crept ahead of Sonic and beat him by a tenth of a second.

_Race Results:_

_Team Sparks 4:03:55 (9 points)_

_Midnight Marauders -0:01:13 (6 points)_

_Team Dark -0:03:76 (3 points)_

_Team Sonic -0:03:88 (1 point)_

_Babylon Rogues -0:06:01_

_Team Fang -0:07:86_

_Team Guardian -0:10:37_

_Team Metal -0:11:46_

* * *

_The first race in now in the books. Team Sparks wins the first race. I've also decided to change the name of Nyx's team from the Arabian Vandals to the Midnight Marauders. I got the name from an album by a rap group called A Tribe Called Quest. So what will happen next and where is the next race taking place? Stay tuned to find out. Until then, peace out._


End file.
